


No Gravity

by LorelainMichaelis



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Batbikes, BatfamBingo2019, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, This is in spanish my friends, story time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis/pseuds/LorelainMichaelis
Summary: Terry conoce a Jason Todd y descubre que es mucho más que un aliado de Bruce Wayne.





	No Gravity

Terry avanzó con prevención, su encuentro de la noche anterior con las complejas motocicletas cortesía de Wayne Tech le dejó aturdido, por decir poco. Sabía que debía haber alguien en ese momento en la Baticueva, solo contaba con que no fuese la cabeza de la familia... No le apetecía tener un tedioso argumento en esos instantes. 

Tenía que correr el riesgo por una razón bastante simple: ahora era Batman, por todos los dioses. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser derrotado por la tecnología que estaba supuesto a dominar. 

A quien engañaba, quién más podía ser si el viejo Wayne era un lobo solitario… O esa era la impresión que quería dar. En cuanto lo tuvo a la vista, su rostro se le hizo familiar, supo que había visto esos ojos antes en más de un retrato y cuadro en la mansión. Un poco de azul, un poco de verde y un orgullo desbordante intacto en el tiempo. El hombre se irguió, apartándose de la motocicleta que Terry había destrozado hacía unas horas, una que ahora lucía como recién salida de fábrica.

Una chispa de reconocimiento apareció en el semblante del hombre mayor y su expresión se relajó, una modesta sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. 

—Así que estás aquí. Esperaba poder verte.

El sucesor del manto de Batman ladeó el rostro, cuan si estuviese resolviendo un rompecabezas complejo, lo que le ganó una risa, una a la que no pudo responder antes de notar que Bruce también estaba ahí. ¿Desde hacía cuánto? Era demasiado escurridizo aun para los años que tenía encima. 

—McGinnis, él es Jason. Jason, él es... —Bruce completó la presentación con un gruñido, a fin de cuentas Todd ya sabía del nuevo Batman y cómo eso siempre sería un tema delicado para el anterior.

—Jason Todd. Red Hood, Robin II, murió en el trabajo y regresó mejor que antes, todas sirven para identificarme. —Expresó Jason, extendiendo su mano y apretando el hombro de Terry. —Acabo de terminar de arreglar tu último impase, ahora, ¿quieres aprender cómo se hace o planeas destrozar los nervios de tu antecesor? —La expresión del otrora antihéroe era desafiante y Terry ya no necesitaba más información para saber de quién se trataba. Quizá uno de los aliados más complicados que alguna vez haya tenido Bruce, una parte irrebatible de su clan que pasó por la tragedia, el exilio y el reencuentro de la forma más carnal que se pueda imaginar.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —Jason agitó la mano frente al rostro del menor, causándole un pequeño sobresalto. —Te dije que notar que te llevaste el premio mayor lo dejaría en shock.

Fue en ese momento que notó el par del anillo que Bruce llevaba siempre, colgando del cuello de Jason Todd. 

—Creo que apenas lo nota. —Murmuró Bruce, apretando el inicio del puente de su nariz antes de suspirar y retirarse lentamente del lugar. Ace se acercó a Jason, buscando un último cariño antes de seguirle el paso a su otro dueño.

Terry por su parte cerró la boca, preguntándose cuándo la abrió en primer lugar.

—Sí… Yo tampoco pensé que robar las llantas de su auto me llevaría a tener que soportarlo toda mi vida pero, hey, yo no hago las reglas.

Y con un gesto lo invitó a avanzar, aprender cómo usar esa condenada maquinaria sin riesgo de que explotara y más de un dato que podría usar contra Bruce más adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer cuadro: Batman Beyond. Gracias a Axismage (BESTIE) por el beteo <3


End file.
